


Cake. Walk.

by MichellesBoh (michellesbohh)



Series: Spideychelle Week 2020 Ya'll [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, BECAUSE IT'S PRIDE MONTH AND I CAN, Bisexual Michelle Jones, Even if it's just for a second - Freeform, F/M, Spideychelle Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellesbohh/pseuds/MichellesBoh
Summary: “What are you up to, MJ?” Peter always did know her well and it seems this is not any different.“My roommate bet me twenty bucks that you won’t make out with me, but if you do we can split the money fifty/fifty,” she rushes, feeling more and more exposed the more she thinks about how insane this whole thing is.Spideychelle Week Day 4: Meeting After High School
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Spideychelle Week 2020 Ya'll [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796143
Comments: 43
Kudos: 150
Collections: Spideychelle Week 2020





	Cake. Walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Again. I just be out here banging out fics on the daily. It's a wild world, kids.

It’s stupid. The whole idea is juvenile and well...stupid. Michelle has just about finished her last week of college and she can practically feel that Sociology master's at her fingertips.

Or maybe that’s the third tequila shot her roommate has sat down in front of her. Having a bartender for a best friend has its perks, okay?

“So how’s it feel?” Mariah is leaning over the bar to get closer so MJ can hear her over the music pumping through the speakers. She’s got a rare moment of rest on an otherwise busy night at the local bar.

Graduation week is a busy time for them for obvious reasons.

Mariah has been MJ’s roommate ever since she first moved off campus after freshman year. She ended up deciding that college wasn’t her thing, but being a bartender paid the bills and if the rent was paid, MJ was good with it.

College isn’t for everyone. It’s not a big deal.

MJ likes how Mariah just...decides what she wants to do and does it. It’s how she ended up bartending and how the two of them ended up in a shaky but mind blowing FWB situation for a good bit of junior year.

Though it’s not off the table, it's kind of tapered off and then Mariah had a boyfriend for most of this past year.

Even after the break up, they just mutually decided to let it lie and that’s usually fine, but MJ is two tequila shots in and she seems to have just remembered today that she doesn’t hate sex.

Because sex is awesome. And tequila. Tequila is also awesome.

“It feels…” Michelle leans in too, smiling at her in a way that only someone who has seen you naked can as she throws back the third shot. She doesn’t even wince. She’s a bad bitch like that. “...like I’m out of tequila,” she grins, pulling a laugh from Mariah.

“Okay, okay. Maybe slow down, yeah? Remember that I’m the one that has to scrape your drunk ass off our bathroom floor in the morning,” she places a hand reverently on her heart, “Have some concern for my struggles.”

Michelle giggles at that, feeling the warmth of the tequila rushing through her veins and blooming in a pretty flush on her cheeks. She’s never been a heavy drinker, but she’s making an exception tonight because she’s so happy to finally be free of school.

Everyone tells you to get a master’s degree. No one talks about how having homework well into your twenties will traumatize you and eviscerate your sex life. Speaking of…

“You can kick me out of your bed instead, if you prefer…”

Mariah eyes her for a moment, considering, but then she remembers that she actually already has plans after her shift and she smirks.

“As tempting as that sounds, I’ll have to take a rain check,” she teases, grabbing the empty shot glass and replacing it with water.

Michelle frowns at it but takes a big gulp anyway because shes’s a grown ass woman and she knows about hydration and shit.  
  
She has a fucking master’s degree.

“But...you do need to get laid. I swear I saw tumbleweeds down there the last time I passed through...” Mariah says and MJ swats at her, indignant and maybe a little embarrassed because, yeah...it’s been a while.

“Shut the fuck up. Some of us were busy getting educated and other bougie activities,” she quips, flipping her hair over one shoulder. “I can’t dismantle the patriarchy if I’m out here thirsting after the ‘D.’”

“OH! I see,” Mariah nods, “it’s for the greater good this Saharan level dry spell you’re going through. I got it. It’s for the people.”

Michelle gives her the finger, but before she can continue a customer flags Mariah over and she slips down the bar to take their order.

She hates that she’s right. Hates that she’s sacrificed every relationship of any promise for her career. MJ’s driven and she’s not ashamed, but she sometimes wishes she remembered to make time for her own wants and needs as well.

Sighing, she sips slowly at her glass of water, bored now that her friend is busy mixing up a bunch of drinks for the big order she just got.

When Mariah comes back, she’s got a concerned look in her eyes, and MJ knows her well enough to notice it.

“What?” She doesn’t waste time. There’s no point with Mariah.

“I’m worried about you. You’re in a bar full of eligible hook ups, but you spend all your time talking to me,” she tells her and Michelle scoffs.

“Please, twenty bucks says I could literally get any person in here to kiss me _right now_ , if I wanted to.”

Mariah looks way too pleased with herself when she looks away to glance around the room and that’s when MJ knows she’s fucked.

“Oh, yeah? I could pick anyone, and they’d make out with you within 5 minutes?”

Michelle is just about ready to head home for the night so she decides not to indulge in this conversation anymore. This is what makes it so confusing when the next words out of her mouth are, “Try me.”

Fucking _tequila._

Mariah takes her time surveying her options, pointing at the most ridiculous choices she can find in between making drinks until she spots the perfect victim.

She’s finishing up pouring beer when she catches Michelle’s eye and nods. She sets it down in front of the guy and practically bounces back to where MJ is seated.

“That one. Him with the curls,” she says, gesturing to a guy a little ways away seated at one of the high top tables with a friend.

They appear to be having some kind of heated debate and MJ feels her stomach bottom out (with what emotion? Who knows...) when she realizes.

It’s Ned and Peter.

Turning back to Mariah, she tries not to give anything away as she meets her gaze steadily.

“Cake. Walk.”

She waits until Ned gets up, presumably to use the bathroom, before she makes her way over.

Now, here’s the thing. She may or may not have had _some_ kind of crush on Peter Parker when she was 16, but it never went anywhere.

She was too quiet and he respected their friendship too much to cross that line. The potential was always there but they were both too scared to take the leap. Her heart squeezes at the idea that they might’ve missed out on something, but he’s here now and MJ thinks it’s the perfect time to rewrite their history.

Peter’s not changed much in the 6 years since she’s seen him. He’s still got those warm inviting eyes (that have noticed her approach finally), a jawline that won’t fucking quit, and she laughs to herself when she sees that he’s wearing a shirt that says, “All of the good science puns Argon.”

Science pun t-shirts, are something she should’ve known would never change even though he’s admittedly paired it with better accessories. The way he’s looking at her, however (Michelle sees him check her out), she isn’t prepared for.

“MJ…” She can see his intent to stand as she approaches and Michelle quickens her pace to keep him seated as she sidles up next to his stool.

“Hey, Parker. Long time no see,” she says pressing a friendly hand to his forearm and purposely leaving it there. She doesn’t have a whole lot of time. Ned will be back any minute she assumes and then she’ll have lost her chance.

She glances over her shoulder and sees her roommate obviously watching so she steps in a little closer, resting her arm on the back of Peter’s stool. MJ knows she’s being _hella_ forward, but she also isn’t oblivious to how Peter hasn’t stopped her.

He turns on the stool until his legs are bracketing either side of her own. It seems she’s not the only one who’s grown up.  
  
“What are you up to, MJ?” Peter always did know her well and it seems this is not any different.

She rolls her eyes at him but obliges him by explaining, which might be against the rules, but it’s not MJ’s fault Mariah chose the only guy in the bar who she actually knows.

“My roommate bet me twenty bucks that you won’t make out with me, but if you do we can split the money fifty/fifty,” she rushes, feeling more and more exposed the more she thinks about how insane this whole thing is.

And she’s so distracted by how crazy this all is that she’s genuinely taken aback when Peter bites his bottom lip before he cups a hand at the back of her neck and pulls her in.

Their lips touch lightly at first, barely there but then MJ runs a hand up to his shoulder and slots their mouths together more snugly as she leans back in.

Fuck. Peter Parker is a damn good kisser. She wasn’t counting on that.

He keeps his hands in neutral places (mostly), but she can still feel tingles from every place where their bodies touch. Peter is solid as she steps further between his legs, opening her mouth against his in a gasp when she feels herself getting dizzy.

Peter seems plenty fine with this development because when he drags his mouth against hers, it feels like he’s been thinking about it, craving it for the last 6 years.

(He has.)  
(And if she’s honest...so has she.)

She loses track of the time and it is entirely mortifying when Ned is the one who finally gets them to stop because their Uber has arrived.

_So that’s where he went._

Ned looks just as confused as she feels, and the only one who seems sure of anything is Peter.

He stands and pulls MJ into a strong hug, wrapping his arms low on her waist, gripping at her hip with one hand.

His lips graze her ear as he takes his leave and he tells her that he was waiting all night for a chance to approach her, that he saw her as soon as he came in. She shudders, awestruck as he pulls back with a beaming smile.

Peter then takes her hand in his, and she feels him pressing a slip of paper against her palm. MJ crinkles it in her fist when he surprises by kissing her again, wetter and needier as he slips off the stool to follow Ned out.

“Good to see you, MJ,” he says and then he’s gone.

When she makes her way back to the bar, Mariah begrudgingly hands over the $20, grumbling. She’s a bit of a sore loser, but MJ doesn’t have the time to tease her about it right now.

Michelle pulls out her phone, punching in the number from the scrap of paper and quickly opening a new text.

In the morning she’ll blame the tequila for what she says (“You honestly might’ve earned the whole $20, Parker. Always an overachiever), even though she knows this is bigger than just a drunken escapade.

She started her night celebrating an ending, but for now as she grins at the bouncing dots on the screen, it feels like a beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Come find me on tumblr at Michellesbohh!


End file.
